warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Storm
} |info = *Ash instantly enters a state of intense focus as he searches for targets to assassinate. During targeting mode, enemies within 50 meters from Ash that are seen near the aiming reticle become tagged with a Death Mark. Staring at marked enemies longer or swiping the reticle over them again will add up to 2''' additional death marks, signifying more than one potential attack. **Applying a mark during targeting mode will consume '''12 energy. If Ash is invisible by any means (e.g. using Smoke Screen) when the mark is applied, then only 6''' energy is consumed. Per mark energy costs are affected by Ability Efficiency. **Target acquisition range is affected by Ability Range. If a marked enemy moves out of the target acquisition range, then any marks on the target are removed and energy cost refunded. **If a marked enemy is killed before all of its marks are consumed, then the energy for each unused mark will be refunded. The amount refunded is equivalent to the amount initially used to apply the mark. **Maximum number of marks per enemy is '''not affected by Ability Strength. **It's possible to proc with Blade Storm. **Marked enemies become highlighted in red and can have up to 3''' death mark icons above their heads. **While in targeting mode, Ash emits black smoke and sees the environment through a monochrome screen overlay. *When at least 1 enemy is marked, reactivating the ability (default ) will spawn 2 '''Shadow Clones that teleport between and strike all marked enemies. Each strike consumes one mark and inflicts 750 / 1000 / 1500 / 2000 Finisher damage with a 100% Bleed chance. **Both damage and proc damage is affected by Ability Strength, , , Executing Dash and Combo Counter multipliers. **The Bleed DoT inflicts 43.75% of the initial damage per tick for a total of 10 ticks over 9 seconds. The Bleed damage bypasses armor and shields. ***The Bleed DoT's damage is not affected by or , and as such may be proportionally different from the initial damage instance. However it does scale off the Combo Counter and Executing Dash. ***Venka Prime`s passive of increased Combo Counter also have a higher bonus damage over other weapons, and seems to be the only melee weapon to have any influence over Blade Storm's damage output. **All strikes from Ash and his clones add to the Melee Combo Counter. ** and both increase the Combo Counter duration. **Animation speed is affected by , , Speed, Warcry and , but not base weapon attack speed or . also affects animation speed, but only if channeling is begun before and maintained through the cast. Animation speed can also be affected by Arcane Enhancements such as and . *During the Shadow Clones' assault, Ash can cast Teleport (default ) on a marked enemy at no additional energy cost to participate in Blade Storm. Ash becomes invulnerable to damage for the duration of the assault, as he teleports and strikes all remaining marked enemies in a cinematic cutscene sequence. Once all marks are consumed, Ash teleports back to the original cast location to resume normal combat. **Ash's strikes on marked enemies use the same damage values and behaviors as his Shadow Clones. **Ash will attempt to strike each marked enemy once. After a marked enemy has been attacked by Ash, his Shadow Clones can continue to attack the enemy to consume any remaining marks provided the target is still alive. **Ash will also regenerate his shield during the animation. *Targeting mode can be activated, reactivated, and deactivated instantly without interrupting Ash's actions. **While in targeting mode, Ash is still able to perform all other functions, such as moving, maneuvering, casting other abilities, and firing or reloading weapons. **If there are no marked enemies, reactivating Blade Storm will simply deactivate targeting mode. *During targeting mode and teleport strikes, Ash will continue to generate Energy from sources as Energy Siphon and Energizing Dash from the Zenurik Focus path. *Death mark icon color is affected by Ash's chosen Warframe energy color. |augment = |tips = *A sentinel's will collect items while doing this ability. *Blade Storm can be used to start long Melee Combo chains to gain additional bonus melee damage. **This synergizes well with builds centered around , and Gladiator Mods. *Blade Storm can also be empowered by performing Melee Combo chains before casting, as the ability's damage benefits greatly from the bonus melee damage multiplier. *Considering Blade Storm has a 100% chance to proc Bleed, dealing 43.75% of the base damage 10 times in 9 seconds, the ability actually does 2000 + ((2000 0.4375) 10) = 10,750 damage in 9 seconds, making it one of the most powerful abilities in the game if modded and used accordingly. *If used during sliding, Blade Storm seems to use a shorter version of finishing animations, which reduces total animation time. *Blade Storm benefits greatly from the effects of , and . Instead of having a 3 second delay before the combo counter disappears, the delay will be 3+12+10+6='31' seconds. **Furthermore, using the augment further increases the delay. *Using Teleport on an unmarked enemy while Ash's Shadow Clones are attacking marked ones will result in the unmarked enemy being marked without consuming any energy. Ash will then join Blade Storm until all marks are expended. **This can't be done with equipped, with the targeted enemy being dealt a finisher attack instead. |bugs = *On certain unspecific occasions Ash will become invulnerable after using Blade Storm. It should also be noted that Blade Storm can cause lag commonly. *Very rarely, after using Blade Storm, Ash will float and become invincible. He is unable to jump or fall down, use melee weapons (or primaries/secondaries in some cases), or use Blade Storm again. Pressing E will teleport to a random enemy and perform a purely aesthetic Blade Storm attack which does no damage. This appears to occur when Blade Storm's initial target is killed before Blade Storm begins. **On some occasions (most likely related to latency), Ash will remain vulnerable whilst being unable to exit this bugged state without getting killed (as in, actually dying and using a revive charge, as revival by a teammate will not end this glitch). **This may occur when the initial target for Blade Storm is killed (by another player/procs) during the teleporting animation, causing Ash to teleport to his casting location, and initiate this bug. **To deactivate the bug, Ash can prompt a "falling out of level" event by power wall climbing to the sky if there is a wall in the map that allows him to. This will respawn Ash to a random location on the ground and deactivate the bug. *'Very Rarely,' when Ash finishes using Blade Storm he will appear at the location where he used it with 0 Health, unable to move, unable to use weapons, and unable to be damaged by enemies. Any on screen prompts that occur, such as Defense and Interception wave prompts, will not be presented to Ash in this state. Ash cannot be revived as he isn't considered down despite the fact that he has 0 health. The only way to fix this bug is to wait for the mission to end or leave the mission. *If wielding a melee weapon when cast, Blade Storm will occasionally perform Finisher attacks on enemies. This does not occur if the player is hosting. *Occasionally, Ash will fall out of the map after using Blade Storm, where he will either teleport back to the original casting position or die. *If Blade Storm is cast and Ash's holograms seek out a Mind Controlled target, they will attack the target indefinitely until either the Mind Controlled target dies or its duration expires. *Attempting to use Blade Storm against another player when fighting in the Dojo will cause Ash to become invincible and hover in the air. In this state, Ash can only move and use firearms. *When Ash has no melee weapon equipped, it is possible in some cases for Ash to attain an unmodded Skana after using Bladestorm. This Skana is not listed in the end of mission screen, nor in the in-game gear list, and is lost upon dying or completion of mission. }} See Also *Ash de:Klingensturm ru:Буря Клинков Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Ash Category:Update 7